


Dwight’s peculiar visit to Silent Hill

by Deadbygaydwight



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadbygaydwight/pseuds/Deadbygaydwight
Summary: Little smut i wrote at 3AM. Constructive  criticism is welcome as this is my first time writing smut.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Dwight’s peculiar visit to Silent Hill

The unsettling ambience, waning sirens, and faded cobalt walls of Midwich Elementary school diminished whatever hope Dwight had mustered coming into this trial. 

‘I hope it’s one of the less bloodthirsty killers, we have little hope of it ends up being one of the more efficient killers like the Nightmare, the Nurse or the Executioner’

So far Dwight had not seen nor heard any identifying tells. There was no humming, no fountains, no Jigsaw boxes. There was no wild chainsawing or any of the pained cries of the Nurse.

‘Perhaps it’s a stealth killer, I haven’t heard the terror radius yet’ Come to think of it, he hadn’t heard, nor saw _anything_ yet. 

He hadn’t found any generators, totems, or even teammates. ‘Who did i even get into a match with?’ Dwight pondered aimlessly. He sincerely hoped it was not one of those 3 man or even 2 man trials. Those were insanely difficult to win, most just ending quickly or having the killer taking pity on them and behaving less aggressively, knowing that they would still win no matter how they played.

Though, there hadn’t been one of those in a long time, ages even. Time was practically indiscernible in the Entity’s realm, but Dwight had at least a vague semblance of time, and the last time he had partaken in a 3 man had been what felt like years ago. 

As if on cue, the unnerving theme of the Executioner filled Dwight’s senses, growing ever stronger. Panic flooded Dwight’s system, he was never good at dealing with these sorts of situations unlike many of his adversaries, he didn’t prepare for a chase like Meg or David, and he didn’t stealth his way into safety like Claudette or Jake. He simply froze like a deer in headlights, praying that the Executioner would take a wrong turn, or find someone else.

Instantaneous fear filled the man as the Executioner rounded the corner. Dwight didn’t know what it was, but the beast looked even more imposing than usual, in fact, it seemed curious. What had piqued the Executioner’s curiosity was beyond Dwight, who simply dipped into his adrenaline bank and dashed, the Executioner trailing not far behind.

‘What is going on?’ The map appeared completely different upon further inspection. There was no pallets or vaults to be seen, it seemed far more like what Cheryl had described the Elementary school as than a playground for the Entity’s twisted games. All he could do was run.

‘This can’t be happening’ Boarded off doors and windows surrounded Dwight. Trapped, complete and utterly trapped. ‘Why the hell did I run straight into a dead end!’ In all fairness, Dwight was surprised he had gotten this far, especially with no obstacles to place between him and the killer. Something was _definitely_ wrong. 

The man simply backed up into a corner in the hallway, the Executioner was approaching, and slowly as well, making it all the more tense. 

The behemoth stepped closer, far closer than he ever had before. Dwight trembled, his anxiety consuming him whole, unable to think about anything other than the monstrous knife the beast wielded. 

The executioner was scarily close now, Dwight felt the mild heat radiating from the creature, and the growls were even more audible at this distance. The beast stepped ever closer, the growls only becoming more and more erratic. 

The proximity of the monster considerably worsened the thundering panic currently residing in his chest. ‘What the hell is going on? Why is he not attacking me? Where is everybody?’ The Executioner was no further than 10 inches away from Dwight now, his domineering stature only helping encase Dwight further into the corner. 

Without warning, a firm, muscled hand plated itself onto the man’s shoulder, forcing him downwards with ease. Unprepared for such movement, Dwight clambered forwards, dropping to his knees with his hands shooting out to keep himself upright and prevent him from falling over. Lurching forwards slightly, Dwight’s face near enough made contact with the Pyramid head’s crotch. 

‘What the hell was that bulging from the mans cloth?’ Dwight, of course, knew the answer, yet asked anyway. There was no way this was real, why was he here with the Executioner, not being killed, and with the killer’s half erect cock centimetres from his face. 

Aforementioned gloved hand, once again clutched at the man’s head, smushing his face into his groin. The overwhelming scent of blood and decay filled Dwight’s senses. The Pyramid head emitted a low growl, the cock against Dwight’s face growing harder at his predicament. 

The monster’s unused hand came down and unclipped something. The Executioner’s massive dick splayed free from its confines, slapping Dwight in the face in the process. And holy shit was it big, ‘How the fuck am I going to fit that in my mouth?’ Realising that he hadn’t even been instructed to do so yet causes a severe redness to bloom on Dwight’s cheeks. 

Before being able to fully register the situation, a large, metallic coated finger forced itself into Dwight’s mouth, prying his jaw open. The behemoth took the opportunity to slip the head of his cock into the boy’s mouth.

Dwight felt completely overwhelmed by the situation, even just the tip felt like an extortionate size in his mouth. Plus, it tasted vile, even worse than the beast’s fingers, blood and precum did not mix well it seemed.Not wanting to displease the being that currently held Dwight’s life in its hands, Dwight utilised his previous knowledge of blowjobs and padded his tongue against the slit. The monster released a pleased growl, shoving its length further into Dwight’s gaping mouth. 

‘Perhaps that was a mistake’ Dwight thought to himself, though he couldn’t deny the building heat in his abdomen. Dwight began to palm himself through his slacks. He was not a fan of the circumstances, but he couldn’t deny that the Pyramid head, among other killers, definitely left him with conflicted morals.

’I can’t believe i’m getting off to my own violation,’ However right now Dwight’s shame was largely overcast by pure pleasure. The beast continued at a brutal pace, thrusting itself further into the boy’s mouth each time, it’s grip on his head unwavering, forcing his head down with each thrust.

Dwight tried his best not to gag as he felt the enormous cock begin to penetrate his throat. Dwight did not consider himself a promiscuous person, but he had definitely had enough experience to force himself not to choke on the giant appendage. 

A pulsating vibration warned Dwight that the monster wasn’t far from finishing. And so he fished his own dick from his slacks to chase his own climax, jacking his dick off hastily. A thick spurt of salty white cum painted the man’s throat as the behemoth finished in the boy’s throat. Dwight gulped the disgusting mixture down out of fear of the monsters reaction, the flaccid cock leaving his mouth with a thin string of saliva connecting them. 

With a few last languid strokes, Dwight came, some landing around him on the floor and some staining his office shirt and slacks, not that it bothered him of course, it would just get replaced per usual. Post orgasmic haze clouded Dwight’s mind, he was able to forget about where he was and who he was with. 

As if perfectly on time, Dwight felt overcome with a deep fog darkening his vision and he passed out. 

When he awoke, he found himself somewhere on the outskirts of the campfire, near the entry to the surrounding woods. ‘I just sucked off a literal pyramid wearing monster and somehow survived on top of it.’ Dwight could barely process the events that had transpired, leaning back against a tree. 

‘I wonder if it will happen again.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this awful mini-fic i created. :)


End file.
